


Not team mates anymore

by giveluvbadname



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveluvbadname/pseuds/giveluvbadname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't count if you're not working together anymore, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not team mates anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Jules/Nico H. Force India Xmas party" (http://motorskink.livejournal.com/2822.html?thread=867334#t867334) at motorskink journal.

-x-  
  


"So, you're gonna take these with you?"  
  
Nico turned around with his trademark smirk on. "Well, I have to make room for the next driver, yes?"  
  
Jules moved from his spot - the counter - to go sit on the small cot that served as Nico's bed on the motorhome, "Well, you won't really need these three old overalls when you're going to wear new ones..."  
  
Nico shook his head. Sometimes Jules got him confused. Jules watched him intently, though there was always a goofy smile on his face. "What are you smiling at, frenchie?" Nico threw one of his old blue shirts on him.  
  
Jules caught it before it hit his face, "Uh... nothing. I was just thinking..."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On this. We won't be able to be around each other like this next year, right? I mean..." His cheeks got a little rosy as he caught himself actually overthinking things, "...we... we're good colleagues, right? I mean..."  
  
"We're friends, Jules. We learned to live around each other over the year. Same happened between me and Paul, and Adrian last year, we got used to be around each other and now... we're what you could call friends. There's actually nothing wrong with it, despite what everyone else says."  
  
Jules' smile faded a bit. No, that wasn't quite what he had been thinking about. But now he was curious, so it happened to Nico too? With Paul and Adrian? He would only be able to relate to that if...  
  
"Same happened to you and... Paul AND Adrian? You mean... you felt like this with them both?" His eyes were wide in aprehensive curiosity.  
  
Nico turned to him once again, and once again Jules confused him. "Uh... what do you mean?"  
  
Damn. "Nothing. I think I understand. We've got familiar with each other and..." He looked away, now a bit more red than he'd be comfortable with in front of others. Nico just laughed, "You're something else, you know that?"  
  
  
-x-  
  
  
2AM and the party was nowhere near the end. Nico was invited even though he was now a Sauber driver, and he was there to celebrate the year and of course, wish all the best to the team that gave him the right push up when nobody else would.  
  
He wasn't drunk at all. Well, he had two or three drinks but then again, he was there for almost four hours already. It didn't help his case, though, when he was swipped out to a darker spot and then into one of the cloakrooms. He was surprised to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him.  
  
"Ju...Jules?"   
  
He was astonished. But he didn't have time to think about that, no, because even being smaller, the young frenchman had enough force to push him against the coats hanging and rub teasingly against his body, standing on his tiptoes to take him on what he had to admit, was the hottest kiss he's had in quite a long time.  
  
"Now we're not team mates anymore..." Jules sounded a bit slurred, or was it his accent? Nico didn't know, not with his hands sliding down like that. Nico swallowed, "Jules... I..."  
  
"Shhh..." He placed a gentle kiss on his lips once again, "We're not team mates anymore... I... need you." He pressed his lean body to Nico's, making sure to show him exactly how needy he was. "There's nothing to stop us now..." Jules murmured while teasing Nico's neck with gentle bites.

There actually was something, Nico knew he should say but he couldn't, not now. He was completely caught in Jules' web now, his own hands were already undoing their shirts in such an eager way one or two buttons might have popped. And the sound that escaped Jules' mouth when Nico twisted one of his nipples made the German forget everything about the world outside that cramped room.  
  
"Oh fuck do that more..." Jules' head tipped back and Nico took that opportunity to nip and lick down his neck until he found his pulse, where he suckled. That would leave a mark for sure, but Jules didn't mind, he only wanted to have more of that. Nico groaned out loud when Jules decided to part their kiss to turn around, rubbing back against Nico's crotch, turning his head back only to silently plead "Nico... do me..." He placed a foil package on Nico's free hand, "Now... please..."  
  
If there was any remaining warnings on Nico's mind it dissapeared right on. He fumbled with both their pants, rolling down Jules' enough to have a good feel, "Hmmm sweet..." Without thinking the German landed a slap on Jules' bottom, earning a loud moan - a protest maybe? He couldn't tell, and wouldn't want to anyway. He grabbed at Jules' hips and pushed in, the lubbed condom making it rather easy for them, "You..." Nico panted already, that was so... "...planned this... didn't... you?"  
  
Jules' breathless chuckle was the only response, not that he cared. He wrapped his arms around Jules' lean waist and thrusted over and over, palming at Jules' cock and oh was he hard. Jules moaned really loudly now, resting his head back on Nico's shoulder, leaning completely on him as he was taken, and soon enough it was over with Nico's legs giving in to their weights as he came, "Hhhhmmmmmmng..." Nico muffled his moan on Jules' exposed neck.  
  
They fell but stayed joined, Nico still had a tight grip on Jules' waist and still thrusted up, though slowly. Jules whimpered in need, breathing out pleads and weak protests. Nico took mercy on him, and started to stroke him, "Come on... give it to me..." Nico nibbled on his chin, seeking his mouth for a messy kiss and that's how he had his young ex team mate melting on his very hands.  
  
It took them some time until they finally had the heart to move, with Jules trying to hide a wince when he moved off Nico's lap and Nico awkwardly discarding the condom. They tidied themselves still in silence, each one thinking of what just happened, until they eyes met.  
  
Jules looked away, beet red now. And Nico couldn't help but find that oh so cute. He reached over to touch Jules' chin, "Come on, it's way past the time to be embarrassed..."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just..." He managed a small laugh, "We're not team mates anymore..."  
  
"Yes, we're not."  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"I'd like to think we are."  
  
"Did you feel like this last year when you got close to Paul... or Adrian?"  
  
Nico blinked. "I still don't get what you mean." He pulled Jules closer and kissed him very gently, "But if you're asking whether I had sex with any of my team mates before... the answer is no. Not until today."  
  
Jules stopped to think for a whole two minutes. Then he chuckled, showing Nico that usual goofy smile he -now he knew- has gotten so fond of. "We're not team mates anymore, silly. It doesn't count!"

-x-  
  



End file.
